


Interrupted

by Alidravana



Series: Hurts Like Hell [10]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FebuWhump2021, Hallucinations, M/M, febuwhumpday11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 11 Prompt (Hallucinations) for FebuWhump 2021Trent and Clay have a surprise visitor interrupt their night-time activities....
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: Hurts Like Hell [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Interrupted

Trent fumbled with the key, trying to unlock the apartment front door but was distracted by the fingers along the hem of his shirt, untucking his shirt from his jeans. “Wait, wait,” Trent said laughing, as he squirmed out of Clay’s grip. “Let’s get inside before anyone loses any clothes.” 

Clay paused for a moment, letting Trent focus on getting the door unlocked, but as soon as the door swung open, Clay pushed Trent through the door and up against the wall, toeing the door closed behind him. “Now where were we?” 

“Ow,” Trent said, putting a pause in their frantic movements, as his head bumped against the wall in their apartment a bit harder than expected. 

“Sorry,” Clay apologized with a brief kiss, and then resumed undoing Trent’s shirt, accidentally popping a few buttons in his haste. Pressing himself against his boyfriend’s bare chest, and fixing his mouth along Trent’s neck, he alternated between kisses and light nibbles down to his shoulder, smiling at the appreciative moans that Trent was letting out. As his hands moved down to Trent’s belt, Trent pulled his hands away, quickly switching their positions so that Clay was the one up against the wall, with his hands pinned above his head.

“Hold your horses there, babe,” Trent said, looking down at Clay with a smirk. He loved how eager the younger man was. Gripping Clay’s chin in his free hand, Trent pressed his lips to Clay’s again, gently biting Clay’s lower lip, demanding access, which was instantly granted. As he continued to kiss Clay enthusiastically, Trent slipped his hand into the front of Clay’s jeans to grasp his hardening cock.

Clay gasped out loud, blushing slightly at his reaction. Bucking into Trent’s grip, he felt himself overwhelmed at the possessiveness that the older man was demonstrating. But it was time to move this to a more comfortable spot. Clay managed to twist himself out of Trent’s grasp, gently, as the move normally would immobilize an attacker. Grabbing Trent’s hand, Clay pulled him over to the couch and pushed him to a seated position. Straddling his boyfriend, Clay quickly took his shirt off, and gave Trent another heated kiss, grinding down on his boyfriend’s arousal at the same time. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they neglected to hear someone enter their apartment. Full Metal's most recent girlfriend, Max, stuck her head around the corner only to jump back in surprise at the sight of Clay and Trent making out, both men partially naked on the couch. Pretending that she didn't see anything, Max back-tracked to the front door where she had left Scott sitting on the floor. She shouted into the apartment, "Trent! Are you home? Scott needs help and I didn't know who else to ask." She felt bad for interrupting, but she had already tried knocking on the door and there was no response. Meanwhile, when she knocked, the door had swung right open. She could hear the two men moving around the living room, hopefully getting their clothes back on. 

"Hey, Max, right?" Trent said as he and Clay came around the corner. Even if Max hadn't seen what they were doing, she would have been able to tell. Both men were sweaty and flushed. Clay's hair was a mess and Trent's fly was still undone. If she wasn't so worried about Scott, she probably would have burst out laughing. 

Max nodded, motioning towards Scott. Full Metal was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, mumbling something over and over again. He was holding his head in his hands, and when he looked up, Clay and Trent could see his bloodshot eyes. Trent immediately rushed over to assess his friend. 

"I think he might have eaten some pot brownies at this party we were at," Max explained, shaking her head. "But I've never seen a reaction like this before. And I know you guys aren't supposed to have any drugs in your system, so I didn't want to take him to the clinic."

Trent nodded, listening to what Max was saying. Checking Scott over, he agreed with her assessment. His eyes were red, and he kept whispering nonsense as he rocked back and forth. He seemed to be hallucinating or possibly experiencing a flashback of some sort. Resting back on his knees, Trent commented, "It's not common, but people can have a bad trip on pot, particularly in edible form. It's good that you brought him here, sometimes people also become aggressive when having this form of reaction." Trent motioned for Clay to help him move Full Metal into the living room.

Once they had Full Metal settled in on the couch, Clay pulled a soft blanket from underneath the corner table and draped it over him. Luckily, the layer seemed to have a calming effect on his brother, and he finally stopped rocking back and forth. Clay shrugged when Max looked questionably at him. He wasn't going to tell her that he found it relaxing as well. It wasn't long before Full Metal was snoring heavily, out like a light.

Trent motioned for Clay and Max to come into the kitchen, as to not interrupt Scott's sleeping. Max sat on one of the island stools and continued to watch the interaction of her boyfriend’s teammates. The making out definitely wasn't a one time thing, as Clay knew where everything was in the apartment, case in point being the blanket. And the way the two moved around each other, they had both prepared food in the kitchen before too. 

"Here you go," Clay said, placing a cup of hot tea in front of her, startling her slightly from her thoughts. He gave one to Trent and then sat down with his own cup. Taking a small sip and deeming it still too hot for drinking, Max decided that she should say something.

"I saw the two of you on the couch before you heard me at the door," Max blurted out, blushing at her confession. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I also didn't want to lie. And I won't tell anyone, including Scott," she promised. She looked at each man directly, hoping to clearly communicate her intentions.

Clay blushed, his cheeks turning beet red. Looking down at his cup, he mumbled "Full Metal already knows."

"Wait, what? How'd that happen?" Trent asked, surprised at Clay's comment.

"He caught me before I walked onto base wearing one of your Bravo shirts," Clay said, somehow turning an even darker shade of red. "It was a very embarrassing moment and I'm almost 100 percent sure that there might have been photos taken."

Trent laughed out loud, because Scott definitely had not shown him any photos yet. Maybe he was holding them for blackmail. "Well, he never said anything to me, so I suspect he will pull them out at the right time to tease us at some point." Trent said, sitting down on the last stool next to Clay. 

"I can also say that I've never seen this evidence, but I don't doubt that Scott is saving it for the right time," Max said with a grin.

“And I guess since you know, then we can offer you the guest room for the night, unless you want to sleep out by Scott? But we all know that there’s nothing waking him up now,” Trent joked, knowing how hard it was to wake up his friend most of the time, even in the field. 

Max nodded in agreement. Finishing the rest of her tea, she bid the other two goodnight and disappeared into the guestroom that Trent had pointed out. Clay and Trent followed a few minutes later into their shared bedroom.

Waiting a few minutes while Trent got undressed and slid into bed next to him, Clay finally asked "So you're not worried that Full Metal knows?" He was a bit concerned about the secret he revealed earlier. If Clay remembered correctly, Metal already knew that Trent was bisexual, so at least that wasn't two secrets that had been spilled.

"Nope," Trent replied confidently, reaching over to turn off the bedroom lamp and then wrapped an arm around Clay's waist. "If anything, this makes things easier. I'm always worried that I'm going to slip up and out us when Scott and I go out."

Clay turned to his side, tucking himself into Trent's chest. Trailing his fingers along Trent’s collarbone, he finally asked what he was thinking about. "Do you think it's maybe time to tell the rest of the team? It's been almost a year and a half now, and we are living together." In addition, their brothers were always stumbling into Trent's unannounced, looking for medical help. They've been almost caught at least half a dozen times in compromising positions.

Trent paused before responding, looking into Clay's eyes. Clay had been so hesitant to tell the rest of the team, ever since the hazing after Tunisia. They still hadn’t caught whoever was responsible yet either. But then with the situation with Emma, Clay confiding in him, and eventually Trent asking Clay to move in, Clay seemed so much more relaxed and content with their relationship. 

"Or we can just keep doing what we are doing now," Clay blurted out, concerned at Trent's lack of response. He bit his lip and glanced down in embarrassment. Of course Trent didn't want to tell the team yet, it was still too early in their relationship. It was a stupid suggestion.

Trent wasn't having any of that, picking up on Clay's embarrassment. "Sorry babe, I was off in my mind thinking. I've been wanting to let the team know for a while now, I just didn't want to push you into anything you didn't want to do."

Clay smiled. He leaned forward and gave Trent a passionate kiss in response, relieved that they were finally going to stop hiding their relationship. "Now how about we finish what we start earlier?" He said suggestively, reaching over for the lube that was on the nightstand.

"You read my mind," Trent said, as Clay retook his position on top. Trent rested his hands on Clay's hips that were now straddling his own. "You'll have to be a lot quieter than normal though," Trent said with a smirk.

Clay laughed quietly, bending down to give Trent another toe-curling kiss. Trent had nothing to worry about. It was one thing for Full Metal to see him in Trent's Bravo 4 shirt, there was no way he was going to risk Full Metal seeing him riding Trent’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there will be actual smut at some point....after some more writing practice....but it will come sometime!


End file.
